


Night Walking

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're too drunk to drive, Michael insists they walk back to their apartment from the Ramsey's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Walking

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THE FICS WILL BE UPLOADED TO AO3 SOON I PROMISE
> 
>  
> 
> I've been so lazy, please forgive me!

Michael wished that they’d never declined Griffon’s offer to drive them home. They’d been out at a party all night, one of the Ramsey’s more famous ones. There was lots of alcohol, very little food to absorb it and enough water that they wouldn’t be sick. That didn’t meant that Michael or Gavin were sober though. They were far from it. Michael had stuck mainly to beer and he’d had more than one too many. Gavin had mixed his drinks. He’d had his initial shots, Griffon had made him a drink and then from there onwards he stole sips from other people. Michael had been his main hit (his boyfriend couldn’t deny him, not ever) and so the other man was much more sober than Gavin. Neither of them had thought to bring their wallet and so couldn’t call a cab. Again, the Ramseys had offered to give them money but they’d refused. Michael had told them that they didn’t live that far away and really, what was the worst that could happen? They were grown men. Michael had lived in Jersey. He was sure that he could look after himself and Gavin quite easily. Even if he was stumbling and slurring his words, Michael could pack a punch.

 

 

Thankfully, Michael hadn’t needed to yet. Gavin was on his best behaviour. He hadn’t tried to start fights with equally as drunk passer bys. Michael had kept him close by holding tightly onto his hand. Gavin hadn’t strayed far, preferring to bump Michael’s shoulder instead. They were almost halfway home. Michael had insisted that they stick to the lit streets despite Gavin’s protests.

“But Michael, this way is faster.” Gavin whined as they passed yet another dark alleyway. Michael didn’t want to know what waited for them in there.

“In the daytime it is. We could get mugged.” Michael told his boyfriend. He insistently tugged Gavin away from the alleyway. Gavin whimpered like a wounded dog. His feet hurt, he’d stumbled one too many times and Gavin was just tired.

“Michael I want to get home faster.” Gavin complained. Michael felt his pain (figuratively, not literally. Michael wasn’t as stupid as his boyfriend).

“I know! I’m just making sure that we’ll get home in one piece.” Michael explained. Gavin was less than impressed. He stopped and refused to go any further. “Gavin.” Michael groaned as he was brought to a halt as well.

 

 

“Carry me.” Gavin demanded. He pulled his hand free from Michael’s. Gavin lifted his arms out, opened them wide and made grabby hands at his boyfriend. He was serious.

“I can’t, I’ll trip and we’ll hurt ourselves.” Michael reasoned. Gavin shook his head.

“We won’t, I trust you.” Gavin hummed cutely. Michael was taken by the sentiment for all of a second. Still, he refused.

“That’s sweet Gavin but you see, I don’t trust myself.” Michael confessed. He’d definitely drop them both into a ditch or something. Michael could carry no problem when he was sober. That didn’t mean that he could when he was drunk. Gavin didn’t want to listen to his logic.

“Michael, carry me or I’m staying here.” Gavin said childishly. Michael rolled his eyes.

“No you’re not.” Michael said. He felt like a parent. Gavin nodded.

“I am. I’ll stay here and you can walk home by yourself.” Gavin told Michael seriously. Michael shrugged. Fine, two could play at this game.

“Okay then.” Michael said. He turned and walked away from his boyfriend surely. He walked slow in case Gavin decided to catch up. He hoped that his boyfriend would – this game was childish.

 

 

When Gavin made no move to catch Michael up and in fact sat down on the concrete, Michael gave in. He turned with a heavy sigh. Gavin beamed as his boyfriend trudged towards him.

“Have you changed your mind?” Gavin giggled. He used an unwilling Michael’s hand to help himself up. Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s smugness. His boyfriend totally owed him for this.

“I’ll give you a piggy back.” Michael explained as he turned around. He held his arms out awkwardly behind his back to catch Gavin’s thighs. Michael lowered himself slightly to make it easier for Gavin to jump on. He felt Gavin grab his shoulders before he hoisted himself up. Gavin’s thighs fit snugly against Michael’s waist. When Michael was sure that Gavin wouldn’t fall, he stood up straight.

“See? This isn’t so hard.” Gavin hummed. He kicked at Michael’s legs like he was a horse. “Giddy up, Michael my boy!” Gavin demanded. Michael was not in the slighted bit amused. He raised his eyebrows sceptically and turned to look at Gavin over his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare push it, Gavin.” Michael growled as he started to walk forward. He was honestly about ready to just dump Gavin down again. Gavin could walk home by himself for all Michael cared (which was a lot).

“All right, sorry love.” Gavin apologised.

 

 

From there onwards, the walk home was without a hitch. Michael was actually beginning to believe that they’d make it back before the morning. Then Gavin spotted it and well, that was the end of that thought. Michael almost fell over as his boyfriend wriggled excitedly above him.

“Michael, Michael! Look, it’s a park – let’s go, please let’s go.” Gavin begged. Michael didn’t want to go to the park in the day light, let alone this late at night.

“No, Gavin. It’ll look suspicious, people will probably think that we’re doing a drug deal.” Michael scoffed. He could imagine explaining the ridiculous situation to the cops now. He doubted they’d laugh as much as Michael and Gavin would.

“But we won’t be Michael, c’mon! Let’s go for just five minutes please.” Gavin begged. Michael had never been able to resist him when he did that. It was why Gavin was so spoilt. Michael couldn’t deny him anything, even when he so desperately wanted to.

“Gavin Free, I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to do this. We can go for five minutes.” Michael huffed. Gavin beamed because of course, he’d got his way.

 

 

The swings were sort of wet with mildew or something else (Michael didn’t like to think about it). It was Michael who was forced to sit on one of them though. Gavin insisted that it would be a lot more fun and much cuter if they did the whole butterfly swing thing, as he’d put it so eloquently. Who was Michael to say no? Except a slightly drunk, misguided boyfriend who was desperately in love. Gavin almost slipped and toppled backwards twice before he climbed onto Michael’s lap. Michael was immediately greeted by arms wrapping around his back and Gavin burying his face under his jaw.

“This is nice.” Gavin muttered there. His lips and stubble brushed Michael’s neck and he smiled.

“Yeah, it is pretty nice.” Michael confessed. He could feel Gavin smile against his skin. He had won and they both knew it. Michael was glad that he’d declined Griffon’s offer to give them a ride home. Sure, they would have been back at their apartment by now but where was the fun in that? There was nothing quite like experiencing a cuddle with his boyfriend in a swing in the dark.


End file.
